(1) Field of this Invention
This invention relates to a sunshade anti-theft window. especially an anti-theft window having a rolling curtain, furthermore, the rolling curtain can be dragged openly and automatically when the anti-theft window is pushed outwardly to a setting angle.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The conventional anti-theft window is used for preventing theft intruding into from the window; thus the anti-theft window must be made of iron, stainless steel or other rigid metal. But the conventional anti-theft window have a dull appearance, furthermore, we cannot install sunshade curtain on the anti-theft window for shading sunlight, if we install reluctantly a sunshade curtain at outside of the anti-theft window, the user could not open the sunshade curtain easily owing to the separation of anti-theft window.